Catch Me
by jlhumph
Summary: Katniss takes Peeta to her special place, the lake. Lots of LEMONS! Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Had this idea for a while now and meant to work it into "YES" but I ended up in a whole other direction with that story. Hope you enjoy this one shot!**

_**Catch Me**_

I wake up and stretch my arms over my head. It takes me a moment to realize where I am. Ah yes, I'm in Peeta's bedroom. We've been taking turns these past couple of months sleeping at each others houses. Trying to offer the other comfort from the ever persistent nightmares. I turn onto my side and watch him for a bit. He's fast asleep. He looks likes he's even smiling in his sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about. It's been hard not to appreciate how Peeta and I take care of each other and also, have grown to care for each other again. Yes, we are friends, we have always looked out for one another. But there is no denying that some of those long buried feelings from the games and Quarter Quell have risen to the surface again. He's just a part of me now. And quite frankly, there wasn't much left of me when I didn't have Peeta with me. I finally feel like I can breathe and function because of him. He makes me want to get up in the morning, brush my teeth and even braid my hair, just to look presentable to him while Sae is cooking our breakfast.

I'm watching Peeta inhale and exhale now, he's still sleeping. I've been noticing more of his features lately. Peeta is extremely handsome, no denying that. His blonde hair curls randomly on his head and his hair is long enough now to hang right above his eyes. His eyes. They are the most beautiful azure blue. Words cannot describe the color and the depth when he looks at you. Or rather me. I swear they melt me from the inside out. He's muscular. Even more so at eighteen than at sixteen. He's got scars over half his body and is missing a leg, but there's still no denying the obvious, Peeta Mellark is just HOT. I chuckle a little too loudly and his eyes open. He sees me and smiles. "Hey there, you're awake" he says. "Yes, I was just admiring the view." "Oh really?" he counters. He leans in for a good morning kiss and does his best to keep it chaste. However, chaste hasn't been on my mind as of late. I've finally been accepting of my feelings for Peeta. We've really taken our time rediscovering our friendship and mutual need to protect each other. It was only natural that we would begin to share kisses, hold hands as a demonstration of a relationship, not friendship, and even begin to test the boundaries that we hadn't had an opportunity to cross yet.

I had made up my mind long ago to never marry or have children. It was way too complicated to bring a child into the world and risk either starvation or a chance to be reaped. I had never given much thought to being the baker's wife until Peeta and I were reaped and I was made aware of his feelings for me. It wasn't difficult to fall for Peeta. He's just amazing altogether. I deepen the kiss and run my hands up and down his arms. He puts his hands at the small of my back and strokes my back a bit, then my arms. He's trailing kisses on my mouth, cheek, collarbone and right above my chest. I have hardly any self control when it comes to him and he knows it. I'm known for my impulsiveness. I'm trying to not get wrapped up in the moment and refocus on what I had been planning for today instead. I wanted to finally take Peeta to the lake today.

"Peeta", I try to interrupts him. "Hum" he says. "I've been wanting to take you someplace special for a while now and had planned on today being the day. It's way out in the woods. If we're going to go, we have to get going soon because it's a long hike. I promise it's worth it though." Peeta looks at me and says "Katniss, I would follow you anywhere. If it's that special that you'd hike that far, then I can't wait to see it. " Thirty minutes later we are dressed, bag packed with a blanket and food and and off we go. I put a note on my table for Haymitch and shut the door.

The woods are peaceful today. I manage to catch a rabbit even though Peeta is scaring away the game before I can sneak up on it. He's never been in the woods of District Twelve before and is ecstatic about scenes her can paint. It takes a little over an hour to reach the lake. Once we make the clearing, the beauty of it hits us. My breath catches in my throat as I remember my father and all of our special times out here. Peeta's catches because he never knew a place like this existed so close to home and he's just awestruck by it's beauty and freedom.

I grab Peeta's hand, give him a kiss and drag him over to the cottage. I step inside and begin to tidy up a bit. It's been a lifetime since I've been here. I then put down the food and grab the blanket out of the bag to apply to the ground outside. It's beautiful out, the air is warm and humid. It's nearly noon now and it's the perfect time for a long awaited swim. I start taking my boots off and Peeta looks a little nervous. After I remove my jacket, I notice him fidgeting. "What's the matter Peeta?" I ask. He answers, "Well I didn't bring a change of clothes. How are we going to do this?" I smile and decide to go with it. "Well, that's a good question. When I normally come out here, I am alone. When I swim, I take all of my clothes off so I have dry clothes when I'm done. I guess I didn't think that far ahead. You turn around and I'm going to undress and get in the water. Then you do the same." Peeta turns slightly pink and nods his head. I undress and sneak up to his ear and whisper "No peeking" before I jump in the water. It feels great against my skin, so refreshing on a very warm summer day. Peeta turns around and he looks frozen.

"Okay Peeta, now it's your turn" I tell him. He starts to undress but I don't turn around. He notices. "Hey, don't cheat. You have to turn around too. If I can't see you, then you can't see me." he says. I laugh out loud. "Peeta, what are we five and playing some school yard game? Just get in the water. Besides, I've seen you almost fully naked. It doesn't count." He's holding his hands on his private and he walks over to the water, skeptical about going in. I know he's not the greatest swimmer but this is ridiculous. I taunt him "What's the matter now Peeta, afraid of the water? I know you've taken some lessons from Annie in Thirteen so knock it off. You're a foot taller than me and most of this lake you'll be able to reach on foot. Once you get in, you'll be fine." He shakes his head and responds " I believe you but I still feel uncomfortable. I'm not sure I could even paddle over to you. It's been a long time since those lessons." I want him to be in the same area as me. This is a moment that I want to share with him, not by my lonesome. What to do, what to do. What could possibly motivate Peeta to grow a little courage? Ah, but of course. Me.

Taking a deep breath I speak carefully. "Okay Peeta, lets play a little game. What's the one thing in the world that you want most at this very moment in time?" "You" he replies. "Me too. And I want you to come swim over here with me without all the fuss. So how about this, you come over here and I'll give you something." "Like what?" he asks. "Um, I don't know. A kiss, maybe a few more. I don't know." I think for a moment, I got it now. "I'll let you touch me," I say. "Touch you? Touch you where?" he asks. It's out of my mouth before I can rethink it. "Everywhere, but first you have to catch me" I reply.

He's in the water in a heartbeat. He swims a lot better than I thought. Annie's obviously a great teacher. He's making his way closer to me when it dawns on me that if he catches me, he's not going to let me go. I like flirting with Peeta and teasing him doesn't hurt either. He gets closer to me and under the water I go. I am an excellent swimmer. I'm no Finnick Odair but I can certainly hold my own. We go back and forth a few times like this. Peeta catching up to me and then I escape. Then after a short time, my reflexes must get a bit hazy because sure enough, Peeta actually catches me. He laughs like he's won the jackpot.

We're on a shallow part of the lake. Good enough to stand on. Even if I could escape his grasp, I already know I don't want to. The little game has been exhilarating. I feel all warm and fuzzy just at the prospect of Peeta touching me. I'm still not certain that he even has the nerve to do it. He's such a gentleman. However, this gentleman has also been in love with me for the past thirteen years so I'd say his patience is probably starting to wear thin. He's nothing if not curious.

He moves in closer to me and puts his face in my hair. Just taking in the scent and planting kisses from my ear to my cheek. His lips are so soft and sensual. His lips find mine and our kiss quickly begins to deepen. After a few moments in our embrace, he parts and says "Katniss, I know that I get to touch you since I won, but if you feel uncomfortable, I don't have to. I can wait." I smile. He is just such a cutie. I smile at him. "Peeta, I think you've waited long enough." I then take his hand and bring it to my right breast. He inhales. He's never had permission like this before. He almost doesn't know where to start. He moves his hands all over both of my breasts and rolls my nipples in between his fingers. I've never been so overwhelmed with pleasure before. Never knew that I could feel this way at all. Peeta is starting to get that lustful look in his eyes again. I'm sure mine isn't too far behind, when he asks me if we can get out of the water. It's not enough to just touch me, he wants to look at me.

My cheeks flush when he says this. We're back to the whole seeing each other naked thing. I'm embarrassed about my scars. Peeta makes me feel so special and beautiful, what if he sees my scars and thinks I'm hideous? They're everywhere. I look like a battlefield. I know Peeta does too, but he's got muscles everywhere. He still looks like a Roman god under his clothes. I'm this skinny little waif of a girl. My curves are just starting to come back because I've been eating regularly again. I don't think there's anything impressive about my female attributes at all. I sigh. Peeta won this game so I'm going to have to cope. He can sense my hesitation so he says "I'll get out of the water first. Don't be shocked when you see my manhood. I'm just a little excited right now." He blushes. He gets out of the water and I'm speechless. I just don't know how to describe him. Simply put he's absolutely gorgeous and also completely erect. I blush too at now having seen Peeta in all his glory.

My turn. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I exit the water. I don't want to see the look of horror on Peeta's face. I peek through one and see him staring at me in wonder. He's beet red and smiling like a child in a candy store. What is he looking at? I turn around to see if there's something behind me that maybe caught his eye. Peeta shakes his head at me. "You're so predictable sometimes. Yes, Katniss I'm gawking at you. Not something behind you. You're beautiful!" he exclaims. I can't stop blushing. I think he's lying through his teeth but I can live with that because it's Peeta. He takes my hand in his and leads me over to the blanket laid out next to the water. We both sit down facing each other. He kisses me again and lays me down on the blanket. He's just watching me now. Letting his eyes roam up and down my body. I feel my breath quicken and it's hard not to feel my blood rushing. This whole observation scene is really erotic. It's like he's memorizing me. He finally takes a deep breath and lays down next to me. He props my head up under his arm as a pillow and he smooths a strand of hair out of my face. He kisses me.

I'm in heaven. He makes me feel so alive and loved and wanted. The world literally fell down around us during the Rebellion and still, I was all that mattered to him. Other than my mother and Prim, and Gale, he had been all that mattered to me too. Peeta is my world. I deepen the kiss and slide my arms around his chest. I stroke his skin and trace my fingers all over his back, neck, arms. I feel the stubble on his jaw. He's gorgeous. I don't want him to stop holding me, caressing me. He's still being a perfect gentlemen despite having a naked girl underneath him now. My curiosity has reached its peak and now I'm ready to do the touching. I move my hands down his body and take his manhood into my hands. He breaks the kiss and gasps. I'm nervous and have no idea what to do so I just rub all around it and squeeze it. Peeta is moaning with pleasure. I'm secretly pleased that I'm bringing Peeta this kind of pleasure. It's really exhilarating. I just keep stroking him until he quickens my pace with his hand until he grunts and releases. I have never experienced anything like this before. I'm stunned. A small amount of his bodily fluid made it's way to my hand before I could let go. What do I do, wipe it on the blanket? The grass? I don't want Peeta to think I'm skeeved because I'm really not, so I do the one thing that would make him believe that. I put my finger in my mouth and taste it. It's got a sweet, unusual taste. Not unpleasant like one would think. Peeta is staring at me with eyes wide. He cleans himself off at the water's edge and he's right back to my side.

"Your turn" he says. I have no idea what he's talking about. He wraps me in his arms and begins kissing me. We are all over each other. He begins to finally make good on his win and begins stroking and kissing my breasts. I'm feeling a rush now. His hands and lips are everywhere. He finally moves his hand in between my legs and when he rubs the middle, my back arches at his touch. He traces his fingers outside the lip and I can feel a warm fluid begin to make his finger wet. He moans. Then Peeta does the unthinkable, he slips his finger inside me. Oh my god. It takes my breath away. He slips his finger in and out a few times, stirring up my natural juices and then begins trailing kisses all down my body until his face is in between my legs. I find my voice. "Peeta, what are you doing?" "Something I have always wanted to do Katniss. I'm going to taste you." I don't have time to respond when he lick me. I'm a goner. I can't think, breathe, function, daydream, nothing. I am lost in pleasure. I'm a live wire, on fire. Peeta's tongue is exploring me and then he's mixing it up with his fingers too. It isn't long before I feel myself tighten and feel a rush washing over me. It's euphoric.

Peeta picks me up, I'm straddling his midsection and he brings me to the lake and steps in. He begins to wash me and himself. I'm just holding him and staring into his eyes. We don't speak. Just plants kisses on each others faces. We're sitting there in the shallowness of the water as the afternoon sun is beginning to retreat when he finally speaks. "Thank you for bringing me here Katniss and sharing your special place with me. I've had an amazing day with you. You're my world. You mean everything to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. My heart belongs to you. Always." I smile and my voice is unsteady with emotion. "I've had the most amazing day too Peeta. I'm glad you came here with me. From now on, this lake is our special place. It doesn't belong to just me anymore. You're the most important person in my life. I don't want to live in this world if you're not in it, not with me. You're my life and I want you to stay with me. Forever."

Peeta looks at me with those amazing blue orbs. "Katniss, you love me. Real or not real" he asks.

This is the moment of truth. Without hesitation I respond, "Real." He takes another breath and moves his lips closer to mine. Then he asks, "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" I smile and then reply "Yes, Peeta Mellark, I will marry you. It was always you." He holds my face and kisses me until I'm losing my senses again. Peeta finally caught me for good this time.


	2. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note**

Re: Completion Of 'Now'

I just wanted to take a quick moment and thank all of my readers who have followed me since I began writing, for the first real time in my life, since February. I have loved my time on FFN and I hope that my stories continue to stay posted, despite their content.

I have written eight stories so far, yes, eight. If you haven't read them all yet, please do. I am a die hard Everlark fan and have read most of what's out there myself. Please _**always **_check your favorite author's favorites because you never know when you're gonna find a good story. Remember that FFN started way back in 2002 and some stories go way back. Obviously, The Hunger Games isn't that old, but you know what I mean.

That being said, I cannot stress enough how important it is to always review/follow which stories/author's you love. FFN is constantly changing things and sometimes it's not easy to find what/who you loved in the past. That being said, some people won't read an author's work if the review are not high, so if you love it, always show it.

I have started a few pages to check out and follow.

**If you see a tumblr page on any author profile or A/N- FOLLOW IT. **

**If they're taken down for content, you won't be able to find them!**

Tumblr: **jlhumph** dot **tumblr** dot **com **

Twitter Handle: ** jlhumph (making LOTS of FFN friends-join me!)**

Alert Notifications: **eepurl **dot **com/nEYkn** to receive email notification when I post a chapter.

(remove all the dots from the above address- ffn eats them up) Please let me know if eepurl works cuz it's the first time I'm using it for sign ups. It's a work in progress and I haven't worked out all the kinks yet.

A few things my readers have brought up about my stories. Gonna address all at once.

YES, Book 1- It's completed and continues with Ready.

READY, Book 2- Complete and continues with Now.

NOW , Book 3- Completed and there will be no additional Book unless I get super crazy.

Catch Me- One shot of a lake scene.

Let It Rain- 3 Chapters of the alternate cave scene. Completed.

Moments- Competed.

**Spin- in progress AU.**

**Breathe- In progress AU.**

If you haven't read one of those stories, be sure to check them out. They're all still currently up on FFN and double posted onto my tumblr page.

Also, welcome to my Beta fnur and follow her on twitter at ** fnurfnur!**

Again, thank you for all the love and support!

xoxo Jen aka jlhumph :)


End file.
